Rose In Wonderland
by EverlastingRoseLovesAnime
Summary: This is acutally another story that stems off of Black Demon. So Enjoy a messed up Wonderland. I don't own anything except my Oc Rose.


Dante walked back to Devil May Cry after finishing a job. He opened the doors and he saw something he didn't expect. There sitting on his desk was a pink haired girl. She was wearing a gray tank top, black shorts, bumble-bee patterned tights, white boots, and some red gloves. She had a black baseball hat to top it off.

"What's Up, Dante?" Rose asked grinning.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" Dante asked curiously.

"Visiting. Shakira came too but as soon as we entered the city she ran off to find Nero" Rose said hopping off the desk. Then she pulled her cell phone from her pocket.

"Oh Hey. Crystal, Saphira, And Kaida are on their way here too" Rose said reading the text message. Just then the doors flew open and Shakira walked in pulling a Dazed Nero.

"What happened to the kid?" Dante asked looking at Nero.

"Nothing bad." Shakira said smiling.

"Oh you really missed him didn't you, Shakira?" Rose grinned looking at her friend.

"Shut Up. It was totally necessary" Shakira said blushing. Nero blinked snapping out of it. He looked around then at Dante.

"What the heck am I doing here?" Nero asked. "Last thing I remember is Shakira running towards me then…" he started before Shakira clapped her hand over his mouth.

"Wow you really do like that Boy, Shakira" a familiar voice came through the doorway.

"Crystal! You're here finally!" Rose beamed. Crystal walked in followed closely by Kaida and Saphira. Then a fourth person joined the party.

"You Brought Sage?" Shakira blinked looking at him. She obviously was surprised.

"Yea and it seems that Poor Nero here will have a hard time since you are here" Crystal teased.

"Don't blame me. I just got excited to see him" Shakira said pointedly.

"What exactly do you do here, Dante?" Sage asked wondering about Devil May Cry.

"Hunt and kill Demons." Dante said.

"More demons? I will never get used to hearing that word" Sage sighed. Rose meanwhile had wandered upstairs while exploring. She walked up to a door and opened it. The minute she opened it was the same exact Minute that a demon inside the room looked at her. They stared at each other for a long time. It was a Royal Star. It was looking like a mutated lion. It growled demonically at Rose. Then it leapt at her. She instantly slammed the door in its face before running down the stairs.

"DANNTEEE!" She screamed as the Royal star broke through the doors and chased her. She ran behind Dante. Dante pulled out his gun and shot at the demon while the others backed off. The Royal star growled and leaped at Dante who side-stepped. Then he sliced downward with his sword slicing off the demons head. Then he looked over at the rest of the group. Rose was literally shaking like a leaf on her close encounter.

"That's not good. Rose just nearly got killed…again" Crystal said. Rose was having a considerable hard time stopping shaking. She looked at the severed head then at Shakira. Shakira had a golf club which she had found somewhere in Devil may cry. She opened the door and whacked the head out the door yelling "FORE!".

"Nice shot" Saphira said.

"Thanks I've been working on my swing" Shakira grinned. Rose started to laugh. Then a delivery man walked in with a very large and thin box marked Handle With Care.

"I am looking for someone named Dante?" he said. Dante shrugged and signed the paper the Delivery man offered him. Then the man left. Rose meanwhile had started to open the box. She pulled out of it (with Sage's help) a large mirror with a note on it. The note said: For Dante, from an old friend…" Rose shrugged and looked at the mirror.

"I wouldn't suggest that Rose." Crystal said turning the glass around and tossing a coat over it.

"What why?" Rose blinked. She wanted to look at the mirror.

"It's not just a mirror. It's a looking glass. If you stare into it long enough you will be pulled into a void of space. You will still be alive you just cannot get out until something pushes you out or you get pulled out" Crystal said moving the glass to a corner.

"What friend of yours would want to trap you in a mirror?" Shakira asked Dante.

"Multiple people" Dante said shrugging. "Perhaps some demon as usual" Just then Rose remembered something.

"Oh! That reminds me. I found out something!" Rose grinned. Then the doors flew open and in walked a black haired teen with green eyes, he wore a blue hoodie, jeans, and some sneakers.

"Who's he?" Saphira asked curiously.

"Aaron" Rose replied.

"Who?" Everyone expect Crystal and Rose asked.

"You know my little demon" Rose said tapping her forehead. "Crystal helped me get him a mortal form"

"It was a bit harder then I expected" Crystal admitted.

"Hey." Aaron said with a bored expression. Then he looked over to the corner and saw the looking glass. "Where did you get that?"

"Came in the mail" Rose replied.

"Then I suggest staying as far away from it as possible" Aaron said glaring at the glass. Then three pairs of black hands slithered out of the glass along the ground. Sage saw them too. One pair was going for Crystal. Sage pushed Crystal away and then the hands grabbed his ankles and pulled him into the looking glass. The two other pairs grabbed Aaron and Rose's ankles and pulled them into the glass. Everyone else was too shocked to do anything. Crystal looked furious.

Suddenly Rose, Aaron, and Sage landed on a checkered floorboard with a thump. Aaron was the first one up. He turned and saw the looking glass there. All he saw was his own reflection. He was wearing a causal sweater, black pants, a red tie, and dress shoes. Sage stood up next. He was wearing nearly the same thing expect the tie was blue. Rose sat up and rubbed her neck.

"ugh, I think I might have a concussion" She said standing up painfully. She was wearing a outfit likes Alice's dress expect the dress was red and the apron was black, (you know like Alice In Wonderland). She literally glared at the looking glass.

"Where are we?" Sage blinked looking around.

"I don't know..." Rose said looking at Aaron.

"Wonderland" Aaron said looking very serious.

"Oh Dear! I'm late! Oh the queen will have my head….Unless I have her head first!" came a familiar voice. Rose turned just in time to see Shakira turn a corner. She had an outfit like the white rabbit expect she had black ears.

"Oh….. Wait Shakira!" Rose yelled running after her.

"Rose!" Sage yelled going after her with Aaron closely following.

Meanwhile Shakira had passed out. Nero had moved her to the couch while Dante watched Rose, Sage, and Aaron turn the corner out of view from the looking glass.

"What happened? Why did she pass out?" Saphira asked Crystal.

"In order for our Rose to be in wonderland as soon as she meets each of the characters that look like us our spirits have to change bodies until she leaves along the path" Crystal said looking through a book.

Rose was just about to catch up to Shakira when she was pulled back suddenly behind a large tree by Aaron.

"What the heck is wr-"She started to protest when he clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Nero? What are you doing here?" Shakira asked surprised.

"I came to see that you are Safe, My love" Nero replied.

"Oh… Well I am safe; now please return to the castle so you won't lose your head!" Shakira pleaded.

"Fine, fine, let me escort you to the path at least" Nero said.

"Ok." Shakira said. Then there were footsteps that faded off. Aaron then let go of Rose.

"Your friend, Nero, is apparently the head of the guard." Aaron said.

"Alright, Should we follow them to the path then?" Sage asked. Rose nodded and they headed off. A few minutes later they were on the path. They walked along it until they came to a cross in the road.

"Which way? Left Or right?" Rose asked.

"Left" Someone said. Rose looked around then she found the source of the voice. There was a girl in the tree. She was blonde (for the laziness of me. I will not describe her. It is Trish at any rate) and lounging on a branch.

"So left?" Rose blinked.

"Right"

"so now Right?"

"Right is the mad hatter's house, Left is the March hare's" she said broadly.

"So they are mad?" Sage asked.

"Yea. Though the Mad hatter is mostly mad" She said fading off into darkness. Rose then grabbed the two boys and headed towards the Mad hatters.

When they reached the house they stood in front of the gate. There sitting at the head of a long and large table was Dante. He was wearing his trench coat with the sleeves rolled up, a black waist coat, black suit pants, fingerless knuckle barrems black gloves, steel toed lace up boots, and a lopsided bowtie. He sat with his feet propped up on the table. Next to his feet was a top hat with claw marks across the front revealing the blue lining. There was a worn and burnt card on it that still read ½. Sitting a few chairs away was Crystal who was wearing a black dress with red lacing along the neckline and sleeves. She had a black with red lining hat on and she wore red lace up boots. Next to her was Kaida who was wearing a similar dress expect with sneakers and no hat.

"Ah… Rose has arrived. Please sit down, cutie" Dante smirked.

"Ugh, not this again it's probably just another Alice!" Crystal groaned throwing her hat at Dante. Rose opened the gate and walked over to Dante. She sat down in a chair near him while Sage and Aaron sat down near Kaida and Crystal.

"So, you must really be Dante?" Rose asked.

"In the flesh and blood, Cutie" Dante replied tossing Crystals hat back to her.

"Can you get us out of wonderland then?" Rose asked. "I mean you overpowered the spell apparently"

"From what I can tell you have to play through this tale to get out" Dante said shrugging as he leaned forward and grabbed his hat.

"Just don't let Nero catch ya" Dante said putting on his hat and leaning back. "It'll be off with your head"

"Alright" Rose said standing up. "Come on you two" Rose said motioning to Sage and Aaron who stood up and followed.

It was a few minutes later when Dante woke up.

"Did you talk to Rose?" Shakira asked curiously.

"Mhm…. She looks sort of sexy in that dress" Dante said grinning. Nero stood up walked over and hit Dante over the head with a book.

The three walked along the path that lead away from the mad hatter's when Rose saw Shakira again. She ran after her.

"ROSE!" Sage yelled about to run after her. Aaron stopped her though.

"No, She needs to do this if I remember the wonderland tale told among demons" Aaron said. Sage just looked at him like he was nuts.

Rose followed Shakira deep into the forest when she lost her. Rose continued walking until she reached something she didn't expect. A graveyard. Rose walked in carefully every now and then touched a gravestone.

"Are you lost?" Someone said behind her. Rose turned around so quickly that she nearly fell over. It was a man with a black cloak with red lining. She couldn't get a good look at him.

"Yes…" Rose said slowly. He offered her his hand.

"I'll help you find your way" He said. Rose didn't really trust him due to how he looked. He looked like he wasn't even there yet Rose still took his hand. He then pulled her through the graveyard toward a light. Rose could see ghosts around them. He seemed to not really care about them. Yet he continued to pull Rose towards the growing light. When they were just about there he stopped and pulled his hand from hers.

"Heres the path. Don't get lost again" He said before starting to walk back to the graveyard.

"Wait! What's your name?" Rose asked taking a step towards him. He looked back slightly before answering.

"Vergil" then he disappeared into a mist. Rose turned and walked back to the path.

Rose nearly walked right into Aaron when they walked past an opening.

"Rose, you came back!" Sage gasped.

"Of course I did!" Rose said. "Did you really think I would be lost forever?" She grinned then turned and started to march down the path again. Yet she was thinking of the dark cloaked man named Vergil. How did he know she would be there?

After a while of walking they encountered a major problem. They had come to a cross in the road again, and standing there leaning against the tree waiting for them was Nero. He quick seriously looked at the three. Then something clicked in his mind. Like unlocking a vault of some unknown memories.

"Rose, Welcome back to the Castle. The queen has been looking for you ever since you played that nasty prank of yours" Nero said. "I've been sent to take you back to the castle to be proven either guilty or innocent." He explained taking a hold of Rose's arm. At that moment Aaron punched Nero. Nero was surprised and furious at the same time.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he growled. He let go of Rose and pulled out his sword. "You will pay for that". Then Shakira ran out of the darkness and right over to Nero. She quite seriously kissed him. He was dazed almost immediately.

"Rose, I see you met Nero in this world. It seems he is not quite trying to escape the spell. Crystal from the minute you met her was playing along with the story." Shakira said smiling.

"Uh, Shakira. I'm pretty sure Nero DOESN'T want to break the spell" Rose said pointedly looking at Nero. Aaron had taken the sword and tossed it into some bushes.

"At any rate we need to go to the castle to even end this Demonic Fairytale" Aaron said. (Ah Wait, I feel like I used that phrase before.) "it's the only way to get out"

Then Nero blinked and shook his head.

"What happened? What did you do with my sword, Scum!" Nero demanded. Then he growled demonically and started to push them toward the castle.

After hours of walking they came to the castle. Now Rose was standing at the stand looking up at the Queen of Hearts.

"What is this girl charged of?" she demanded.

"Pulling a disastrous prank." Nero replied. "And one of the boys is charge of attacking a captain"

"Then…. All are guilty, OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" the Queen yelled. (Also this queen is Lady)

"Stop." Came an unknown voice. Out walked the cloaked man named Vergil that had helped Rose before. The people in the stands gasped. No one told the Queen what to do.

"What makes you think you can stop me?" the queen asked sharply.

"By the law that even you cannot stop, it's a old one. But it is said that if the one charged cannot dance. They are guilty. But if they can they are innocent. Since a guilty person cannot keep their thoughts straight" Vergil said walking over to the stand. Crystal and Saphira walked down from their seats. Vergil grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her down to the clear part of the floor with Crystal and Sage, and Saphira and Aaron following. Some music started to play and all three pairs started to glide gracefully across the floor to the music. Rose was shocked that she even knew the moves; she was even more surprised that Vergil had come to her rescue once again. Suddenly many couples joined in concealing the three pairs. Shakira and Nero even joined in. Then under the cover of all the people they ran down the Hallway. Crystal and Saphira staying behind. They ran down the dark hallway that Vergil had emerged from. Soon they could hear the guards shouting as they realized the convicted people had gotten away. Then they could hear the pounding feet coming down the hallway. They made a sharp turn and hid in the darkness as the guards went running past. Then they made their way to a room. Inside the roof was a looking glass.

"the Looking Glass! We can get out of here!" Rose exclaimed. Then she noticed that on the ground in front of the glass was the mad hatters hat. She walked over and picked it up. She turned around and then saw Vergil had taken off the cloak. He had white hair, blue eyes (suspiciously like Dante's), and he was wearing a blue trench coat, a black shirt with a really dark purple vest, black pants, and brown boots. He tossed the cloak at Rose.

"keep it." Vergil said before turning and walking off. Rose just stood there gawking while Aaron and Sage were figuring out how to get through the looking glass. Aaron quite seriously pushed Rose into the looking glass. She blinked and looked around as she flew through a void of space. She looked behind her at the other opening. Then after a few minutes she flew out of the looking glass right into Dante. They fell over as Sage and Aaron flew out of the looking glass next. Rose was clutching the hat and cloak and she rolled off of Dante. She was in the outfit she had been in before going into the looking glass. Then there was a loud crash and sparkling shards of the looking glass flew everywhere. Standing next to the broken glass was Crystal with a crowbar.

"Stupid Looking glass" She muttered.

"Hey Rose, where'd you get the cloak?" Saphira asked. Rose blinked then looked at the cloak.

"a Guy named Vergil gave it to me" Rose replied. Dante looked surprised.

"Vergil? You mean the same Vergil I killed? Describe him" He asked.

"Uh, blue eyes like yours, white hair, blue trench coat" Rose said putting the Mad hatters hat on. "Why?"

"Vergil's my Brother. He should be dead. How come he is alive still?" Dante said looking slightly angry.

"If you killed him in this world he might not be dead in other worlds. So when Rose met him. He must've still be alive there" Crystal said hugging Sage.

"Well then. That's one fairy tale I refuse to relive" Rose said.

"I second that" Aaron said.

The End…..Maybe

:Authors Note:

Everlasting: Whelp… There Is One Fairy Tale I wouldn't want to live in.

Darkness: Oh come on the Fairy Tale wasn't so bad….

Wings: Hmmmm cute guys, creepy atmosphere, I think you took my muse again, Everlasting

Everlasting: oh shush. I think Darkness likes it da most since she had her oc paired with Nero!

Darkness: You speak truth, Hehe

Wings: Yeah, but I did enjoy helping to screw up Wonderland.

Everlasting: Meh, at any Rate. I may write again. But this time Vergil could be included more! So Later.


End file.
